blobclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Gay Julianos Jones
Gay Julian (Julian Jones) is a very popular Gay God. He is known to shag people, and with no one surviving. Only very lucky and powerful ones survive (He shags over 1,000,000 people a year, and only 500 escape) It is Julians job to do this, or the world would get too populated. It is because of Julian, the world isn't full. When Julian dies, he will become a Legend, people will and won't believe if he existed. The most known Julian Haters are Christopher Tottington and Andy Wallace. They team up to destroy Julian, and are the owners and creators of the Straight Gang, with Julian being owner and creator of the Gay Gang along with Billa Jones. Julian Jones was created in 2008-2009 by Olivia Berrecloth. Along with Billa Jones being created by Daniel Berrecloth. The Whole Gay Gang and Straight Gang List ___________________ Hair History: Julian used to have a haircut by the name of "Emo" hair. Pictures of Julian can be found in the gallery at the bottom of the page. Currently, Julian Jones has the hairstyle in this template ---> ___________________ Julian has a Youtube channel called "Joey Graceffa " The reason the channel is called that, is to cover Julian's identity. People say that "Joey " looks like Julian, but Joey never admits that he's actually Julian. He also reversed his initials, Joey Graceffa (JG) Gay Julian (GJ) and backwards GJ is JG so he chose Joey Graceffa . Life Story: Julian was born by a man. Yes, a man. This is what makes him very special. He was born on May 1st, 1981. He is a 30 year old model, gay lord, gay god, popular, shagging beast. He became a sextillionaire when he discovered his talent at 16 years old. He started flying and shagging people uncontrollably. People loved and hated him for this. At age 4 he named himself "Gay" Julian. At age 15, he found Gay Rabbit Chat and decided to chat to online gay lords in the world via Gay Rabbit Chat. He met bill via GRC at age 17, February 15th. Making them Gay King and Gay Prince (husband and wife in gay language) for 14 years. They got married when Julian was 24 and Bill being 23. When Bill was 25 years old, he wanted to shag people with Julian, making him his Gay Shag Partner, Julian accepted, and they still shag 50 people each 2 days. Bill eats Shepherds Pie on Sundays. Julian eats Mashed Potatoes, lettuce and sausages. Both Julian and Bill eat 100% Italian Spaghetti with extra meatballs on Wednesdays. When Julian was 17, he decided to put up a "Single Gay! Need a partner to gay-a-tize the world with <3", there were 254 requests to join, but Julian picked the sexiest, which was Bill T. Jones. They were both in Italy, Rome, so they decided to meet up outside "Big Luigi's Spaghetti & Meatball". The date was brilliant. They decided to have another date, and in this date, Bill asked Julianl to become his "Gay Prince", Bill accepted. When Julian was 3, he found his interest in boys. At age 28, Julian described his love for One Direction, Bill also loved One Direction, so they decided to buy all the merch possible to describe their love. They had hats, shirts, accessories, posters, bed duvets, pillows, wallpaper, even a bobbleheads of the One Direction group! Julian currently has 1,000,000,000 followers on Twitter. Julian takes Bill to the Caribbean every year. When Julian was 24, men named Christopher Gaihaita Tottington and Andy Hillbreaker Wallace made a clan with currently 5,000,000 members. Christopher and Andy went on strike because of Julian and Bill making Earth pink and purple. Christopher and Andy are a straight version of Julian and Bill. Because of this crisis, Christopher protested and made the Gay War. Julian and Bill were forced to fight. Julian got every gay person to fight in this war, that is when he met Sebastian Gatewell and Syed Churchill, the other main gays who fight well. Christopher and Andy got every straight person they knew, it was going downhill for Julian. They were losing, and Julian was severely injured. Christophers side was winning, and there was no hope for Julian. The Gay War was close to ending, and Christopher stabbed Julian, leaving Julian to drop his sword, and make him... no... more... Bill went to put Julian's corpse in the water, deep, deep under the sea, where no one would find this corpse, Bill was on a boat and finished hiding Julian's corpse. Bill kept hold on his mighty sword, but felt he had to throw it back in where it belong. Bill threw the sword in, and magically, Julian's hand caught it. Bill always believed in Julian, the Gay God legend, and 200+ year's from now, people will be believing in him. Bill knew it was the end, when he walked away, he noticed a bright pink and purple glow go over his head, and in the sky, it was Julian! He was returning from the dead! He did a civilian pose as he magically flew out of the water slowly, emitting a bright, colourful, pink and purple beam of light, that shone over the whole sky. Christopher and Andy knew Julian was back... and more powerful than ever. Julian flew to land, and stood infront of Bill. This is where Julian's flying technique improved heavily. Julian lent Bill a hand, and Bill took it. Together they would save the world from this Gay War. The Gays would win, once and for all. This is where the famous quote came from "What doesn't kill me, makes me stronger", which is true, and Julian proved it. Julian and Bill finally destroyed Christopher and Andy, and they won the Gay War, through blood, sweat and tears! Christopher and Andy are still alive, but said they would give up. Julian and Bill still remember this tough, tough day. But the power of pink... can solve anything. ~ Julian Jones GALLERY: Julian.jpeg|Julian Jones Julianomg.jpg|Julian Jones in Bill's house Joey Graceffa JoeyGraceffajoeygraceffa322935.jpg|Julian Jones' Old Haircut in 2011 Benidorm2.jpg|Julian in 2008 Tumblr mkv7ca5mOc1qda6tvo1 500.jpg|Julian Jones preparing for Christopher Tottington's attack in the second Gay War. Lolfunnyjulian.png|Julian getting defeated by Christopher and Andy Tumblr mlbpljSAYc1rakz54o2 500.gif|Julian getting scared because Bill scared him. Julianreaction.gif|Julian's reaction to Bill proposing to him on Minecraft. Billandjulian.gif|Julian showing Bill his love. Julianandbill.gif|Julian kissing Syed Tumblr mmyq7oJt3r1rakz54o1 250.gif|Julian showing off his dance moves in the Gay Club Yealloni Tumblr md1mr77v6h1r96yxto1 500.png|Julian and Bill trying to survive the second Gay War Tumblr m9bve9R4KL1rakz54o1 400.gif|Julian admitting he's the most powerful Gay God. Lolfunnyjulianface.gif|Julian's reaction to Straight people. Loljulianbill.gif|Julian laughing at Bill Comingoson.jpg|Gay Julian The Movie Poster 400px-Julian (1).jpg|Julian Jones Action Figure Loljulianomg.gif|Julian getting chased in the snow by Christopher Tottington, while trying to find Bill in the second Gay War benidorm.jpg|Julian in 2008 joey_graceffa_kiss_you_cover_by_hearttheart92-d5s83vr.jpg|Julian joeypic.png|Julian joey1.png|Julian Jones julianandbill2.jpg|Julian getting kissed by Dick Mccool, a Gay Member. julianandbill3.jpg|Julian and Samuel Kissinger, a Gay Gang Member julianatabilldoll.gif|Julian and Louie from One Direction, or One Dickrection as Julian calls it.